Calendaring systems, in the simplest form, help users to organize their time. Additionally, calendaring systems may be used to schedule meetings, appointments, vacations or other types of calendar events or activities.
However, users may have difficulty in managing their calendar, which may include numerous meetings, activities, etc. At times, some of these scheduled events may overlap other scheduled events. Furthermore, some of these scheduled events may even be duplicates. As a result, users may have to spend time in determining how to address the overlapped or duplicate scheduled events resulting in loss of time and frustration.
Furthermore, if a user desires to take a vacation but there are numerous previously scheduled events during the time the user desires to take a vacation, then the user will have to spend time in resolving the conflicts resulting in further loss of time and frustration.
Currently, calendaring systems do not assist the user in managing the user's calendar to address such situations.